Amaya Aisaka
Amaya Aisaka' (雨夜 相坂 Amaya Aisakai) is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero.Her chosen hero name is 'Mind Freak: ("マインドフリークー ''Maindofurīku). Appearance Amaya has long-ish blue hair that reaches to her mid-back which she leaves loose. She has bangs that get in her eyes a lot of the time. Her eyes are silver and almond shaped, and she regularly has dark circles. She has a rosebud mouth, and an oval shaped face. Her skin is pale and for the most part umblemished. Amaya is fairly tall, standing at 5'8, and she is fairly slender. She is quite toned but not too ripped. Personality Amaya is very quiet. She does not say much, and when she does it usually offends people. As a result, Amaya is often overlooked and has come to terms with that fact. She tends to keep people at arm's length due to this, and also the fact people think she's a freak. Amaya doesn't really care about people or what they think, so she's comfortable just being alone and listening to music. No one trusted Amaya as a kid because of her illusionary quirk, and no one was ever sure if she was messing with what they saw. As a result, Amaya never had good social skills and prefers animal to humans. Amaya is confident in her abilities but doesn't like to show them off. Amaya is mainly apathetic rather than shy, and her dere type is Kuudere. Abilities Quirk Control Amaya is very good with her quirk and knows how to use it in the best way possible. She tries not to use it for trivial things so she doesn't offend anyone. She is also careful not to use it too much and doesn't use it to get her way Music Amaya plays the violin quite well, and she actually loves it. Her parents wanted her to be more "well-rounded" and so asked her to pick a hobby. She picked music, and here we are. Intellect Amaya is very smart and she is serious about school. She really wants to be a Pro Hero so she keeps her grades up and does her very best. Quirk 'Sensory Illusions (感覚錯覚 Kankaku Sakkaku): Amaya's quirk is pretty much the same as her mother's with some elements of her dad's. Her mom's quirk is manipulating eyesight and touch, Her Dad's is manipulating smell and taste. Amaya can manipulate people's eyesight, hearing, smell, and touch. She can make people see, touch, or hear things that aren't there. The drawback is the longer she uses her quirk, the more those senses become warped for her. For example, if she messes someone's eyes up for a while, she will start hallucinating. She can use her quirk for a maximum of 8 hours before this starts to happen. Equipment 'Violin Amaya wears a type of violin on her back that she uses to amplify her hearing illusions. She can play something on it and make it sound so beautiful that it lures people in. So basically the Pied Piper. Contacts Amaya wears contacts that help her with the side effects when using eye illusions. They extend her quirk use limits by an hour. Gloves Amaya wears Black Gloves that amplify her touch illusions. Perfume Spritzer On her belt, Amaya has a perfume bottle filled with chloroform. She amplifies it's scent when she needs a quick getaway. Relationships Unnamed as if yet twin TBA Trivia * Amaya's name means Night Rain. Her parents chose this because she was born at midnight in a storm, along with her twin. *Amaya loves cats, but isn't big on dogs. *Her favorite Classical Piece is Pachelbel's Canon in D *TBA Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users